


Curiosity Billed the Cat

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon compliant through end of season 3, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel spent 10 years in the future then came back with their kids, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Cat Grant knows everything. EVERYTHING.





	Curiosity Billed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, sorry! But I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you guys enjoy!

Curiosity Billed the Cat

“No, Mr. Burke, the President has not considered that alien amnesty has led to an increase in violent crime, unless you are referring to hate crimes against the aliens themselves, in which case, yes, the Justice Department has established a task force to analyze the issue and develop policy recommendations. In addition, you may note that our draft budget includes a line item to provide additional resources to law enforcement agencies to aid investigations of these crimes.”

“That's not what I…” the reporter tries again.

“Next. Question.” Cat Grant finishes, shutting him down, voice laced with its usual authority. The reporter slinks back, frustrated.

 _Why do I let these idiots in here?_ Ms. Grant wonders to herself. _I know, free press, fourth estate, blah blah blah._

And so the rest of the press conference goes. Until a tell-tale ringtone sounds. _That_ phone, not her government-issued iPhone or her expensive personal cell. No. This was the other one. The one she keeps at the bottom of her purse for a very specific purpose.

The reporters look nervously around to see which of them is about to be unceremoniously ousted from the room for leaving their phone unmuted.

“You can relax, everyone. It's mine. And unfortunately, I have to cut this briefing short. Though I rather think all the interesting questions have been asked already.”

Their relief gives way to annoyance at being cut loose and they continue to shout questions at her as she quick-walks away from the podium and disappears into the adjacent hallway.

She picks up on the 7th ring.

“What do you have for me today, Pamela?”

“No, no no no. I'm not...I thought we agreed to use code names. You're supposed to call me _Scarlet Mongoose_.”

“I absolutely did not agree to that. And I'm a very busy woman, Pamela. So why don't you get right to the punchline so I can get back to dealing with matters of national security and whatnot.”

“Wait…first, there's the small matter of my payment. You have the routing number for my offshore account.”

“Is it really necessary for us to go through this every time? You do understand I could simply send you a check. Or use...what is that online thingy? Penpal?”

“PayPal. And NO! It can't be traceable in any way.”

“Pamela, I really think this cloak and dagger nonsense is excessive. I have a security clearance after all. I sit in on intelligence briefings every day.”

“Not on this subject you don't. I work for a clandestine government agency, Ms. Grant. I mean _White Falcon_! Dammit. Get it together, Pam...OH CRAP! I did it again. Double dammit. What I mean is that you just don't understand how much trouble I could be in if anyone finds out I've been passing you information. In this place, there are serious consequences for bean spilling, and rule number one is you don't talk about Supergirl's secret identity.”

 _Sigh…never mind that I figured that out for myself ages ago. Is everyone else in the world really this oblivious? Yes, I suppose they are._ “Pamela, my patience is wearing thin here. Do you have something for me or not?”

“But…my...the routing number…”

“Oh, dear God. Fine.” Ms. Grant goes into the banking app on her phone, and taps a few buttons until she sees the words “Transfer Complete” pop up.

“It's done. Now, spill.”

“All right…well, I told you in my last report that she had a boyfriend, right? The one from the... other Earth.”

“Yes, yes, the physicist. Time-traveling interdimensional booty call. What about him? Did they break up?”

“They did, yes. And she got back together with…”

“...the Daxamite?” the Queen of all Media quirked a smile at this. So, guess he really must have split from the wife. Thank God. She'd been keeping an eye on her young protégé from afar, as well as the young man she was so clearly in love with. Through their somewhat tumultuous but ultimately very loving relationship, through his ouster from the planet and apparent jaunt through time, his tragic return (married! though her sources indicated the union was arranged, and troubled) and second departure. Through it all, Cat Grant had watched. Waited. Hoped they could finally, ultimately, work it out. Without her intervention.

The waiting part was easy. Cat Grant was a patient woman. Or at least she could be, if the situation warranted. The watching part, however, was no small thing. It involved gathering intel from a variety of sources. Some of it she'd gleaned from media reports, some from sources at Catco. There was even a listening device in her office desk, currently occupied by Mr. Olsen. But for reports from inside the DEO she relied on two methods: one was the small trickle of information she could get legitimately, through conversations with Marsden herself or from briefing documents. Though Pam was right on this account: what happened at the DEO was need-to-know, and as Press Secretary she didn't need to know much beyond its existence. Certainly very little that touched on Kara's personal life. Her second method, then, was a necessity: a handful of carefully-selected, well-placed moles.

Pam from DEO human resources was by far her most reliable source, and because of this Ms. Grant was willing to put up with a moderate amount of her particular brand of ridiculousness. As annoying as the woman could be at times, her reports were timely, detailed, and often included surveillance footage from inside the DEO. Ms. Grant recalls viewing the tape of a humorous argument between the pair caught on camera, the painful and awkward conversation this...wife…person...endeavored to have with poor Kira, and so many moments ranging from sweet and touching to outright heartbreaking.

“He's come back again, then?” she asks the irritating woman.

“He came back a few weeks ago. Officially divorced. Poor guy was devastated to see her with another man. But get this: turned out he was sick still with that lead poisoning or whatever and now needs blood transfusions from her monthly to save his life.”

“So…he has to stay now. And they what, realized they're still the same lovesick puppies they've always been?”

“I don't think there was much doubt about that. But the other boyfriend stepped aside, and, well, she decided to leave with Mon-El for the future.”

“SHE DID WHAT?!”

“But she's back! She left for the future and came back the very next day! Or, that is, it was a day here but ten years for them. And while they were gone they got married and had kids!”

Ms. Grant froze for a moment, then continued, in an eerily calm tone. “Are you telling me, Pamela, that Supergirl aged an entire decade in a weekend and now has multiple children? How many?”

“Uh, yes…and four.”

Although she's not a woman who is rattled easily--or ever, really--it requires some effort to pull herself together after that bombshell. Well, the good news is Kira has sorted out her own love life. The bad news is…all the good stuff happened while she was away.

_I've missed so much._

“Thank you, Pamela. Is that all?”

“For now. But they're just back, I'm sure there will be more tidbits as they settle in. I'll keep you posted.”

“Please do,” she hangs up the phone.

She smiles to herself. _I was right about him_. Not that she ever had any real doubt.

Cat Grant had instincts about people. And those instincts were never wrong. It didn't matter that she'd never actually met this young man in person. The only real clue she needed was Kira telling her that she loved him. Knowing the Girl of Steel as she did, it was clear she wouldn't give her heart to someone easily. Hearing her admit she loved this man, coupled with her obvious grief at his departure, Cat Grant determined that if he ever found his way back she'd keep an eye on the pair and see if there was anything she could do to help them sort things out. Nothing extreme, of course, just her standard tactics she was sometimes forced to pull out when Kira got in her own way, as she often did.

 _Now I have to find a way to get over to that apartment and see those kids_.

********

A few months later, she gets another call from Pam. After their usual back and forth, Ms. Grant rolling her eyes all the while, she finally hears some news that more than piques her interest.

A wedding. Technically, a vow renewal, but she'll take it.

She makes the decision she's been weighing for months: she's going to let on that she knows who Kira really is. There's no other way into that part of her life, and while she'd never admit this aloud, she is absolutely dying to see those half-Kryptonian, half-Daxamite babies. And to finally, officially meet Mr. Supergirl in the flesh (the _extremely_ handsome flesh.)

*******

Her helicopter pilot nearly has a heart attack when she gives him the coordinates of their destination. But no one says no to Cat Grant. Wearing her heaviest faux fur coat over a stunning dress, she deboards the chopper and tells the pilot she'll call on her satellite phone if she needs anything. She suspects getting a ride home from one of the superpowered guests sure to be at this thing will not be a problem. Perhaps even a lift from Superman? That will make Lois Lane's face turn green, an added bonus.

She laughs internally as guests pour out of the so-called Fortress of Solitude to witness the spectacle of her surprise arrival. Sunglasses on, purse and stiletto heels in one hand (unfortunately there is just no getting around having to don arctic-appropriate footwear until she gets inside) she saunters up to the door and approaches the wide-eyed bride and groom, who appear utterly floored at the sight of her.

“How did you…” is all the flabbergasted young woman in the white, glyph-embellished dress with matching cape-inspired train can seem to muster.

“How did I know you were Supergirl, or how did I know you were getting married today, since I didn't actually get an invitation? Either way, the answer is the same. I have my ways, Kira.”

She says no more, but marches straight to the front row of seats and plunks her impeccably dressed ass down.

She watches as Kira walks up the aisle with her birth mother and adoptive mother. Kira, who has become more than a protege, more than a friend, even more than a superhero. She's like the daughter Cat Grant never had. And it requires more control than she would have expected to suppress the tears threatening to well up as she watches the couple say their vows.

They talk about their unlikely friendship which blossomed into a deep love. Unlikely indeed. What are the odds this man, the survivor of another dead planet, would fall to Earth right at her feet? Cat is not much into spirituality, but their entire relationship does seem written in the stars.

They talk about the many obstacles they've faced and how against all odds they found each other again.

They talk about their children.

Ms. Grant glances down at the three tiny people sitting across the aisle, and the infant being held by Kira's sister.

 _It's fate_ , she decides. She takes a deep breath and reins in the tears of joy threatening to escape. She's not about to ruin her eye makeup, no matter how adorable this little alien family is.

After the ceremony, she hugs Kira, shakes the husband's hand briefly, then makes her usual move to hit on Superman. She can almost hear the teapot-whistle sound of smoke coming out of Lois's ears, while Kira visibly cringes watching her former boss objectify her cousin. _Ahhh, doubly satisfying_.

She even gets that lift home from the man in the cape.

********

She gives them a whole day to recover from the event before she shows up at their door.

“Good morning, Kira.” She hands the blonde a box of donuts and a coffee. She wonders what is more shocking: Cat Grant showing up at her loft first thing in the morning, or Cat Grant showing up bearing the gift of coffee that she procured all on her own.

“Uh, good morning, Ms. Grant. Mon-El! We have company!”

“Wha...oh, hello, Ms. Grant.” The Daxamite peeks around the corner from their bedroom, towel around his waist, having apparently just exited the shower. Cat lowers her glasses, peeking over the top of the frames to take in the very welcome sight of his scantily clad body, and compliments herself on having flawless timing.

Kara turns beet red, though at this point she's past being surprised by anything involving _the_ Cat Grant.

“And congratulations to you, my dear, for all _that_.” For good measure, she holds up one hand and gestures suggestively at Mon-El’s retreating form. “Now...where are those babies?”

The children are presented one by one, met with vocal approval, and Cat even takes it upon herself to pick up baby John when he fusses, singing “Hush Little Baby” as the young parents look on, a bit gobsmacked.

The twins are in the midst of potty-training, made all the more difficult by the fact that 31st century lavatories are, well, a bit different. So when Kara is forced to speed them both into bathroom during a rare simultaneous pee-mergency, Ms. Grant takes the opportunity to corner Mon-El.

“So. Considering that you've been married for some time, I don't suppose I need to give you the ‘Hurt her and I don't care what superpowers you have, I will find a way to make your life hell’ speech, hmm?”

“Haaaa, uh, no ma'am. And I can assure you, I spend a great deal of time taking steps to make sure my wife does _not_ get hurt. She often makes that task a bit difficult.”

“I imagine she does.”

“So how long have you known? About Kara? And, I guess, about me as well?”

“Quite a while. She nearly fooled me once when I let on that I'd figured it out. My goodness, Supergirl and Kira in the same room? It was a pretty clever trick. But then I recalled that one of Supergirl's compatriots happened to be a shape-shifter.”

“Right. J'onn.”

“And since it was so important to her for me not to know, well, I played along. As for you, well, I haven't stopped keeping an eye on my star reporter who happens to moonlight as a caped crusader. That includes her love life.

“I would ask how, but I'm guessing I probably don't want to know, do I?”

“No.”

“Right. You know, I should thank you. For standing up to my mother during her invasion. That was a pretty extraordinary thing to do. Though, according to Kara, you're several different varieties of extraordinary.”

“That is accurate, yes. I suppose I owe you some thanks as well.”

“For what?”

“Making Kira so happy. I was a bit worried. Not that she wouldn't have been perfectly fine on her own of course. But...I know this lovely family, this life you share together...it was something she dreamed about long before she met you. It's quite gratifying to see it come true. To see her so confident, and joyful. No longer weighed down by loneliness. She's come a long way. I guess both of you have.”

“We definitely have. Can I ask you one thing, though? Why do you call her Kira?”

“To annoy her,” she says, matter-of-factly. “I thought that was obvious.”

********

She's in her office the next time her phone rings.

“Oh, hello, Pamela. I meant to tell you that your services are no longer required.”

“What!? No! Wait, hold on, I have some…kinda juicy stuff.”

“No, thank you.”

“No, come on! Okay, sneak preview...her daughter got a part in the school play! But if you want more I'm going to need some…”

“Pamela. This is beneath you. As I've told you, I no longer need your assistance. I have other methods of getting information now.”

“Like what?”

“Asking her myself.”

“What? No, no no no! I was counting on my next payment! My boyfriend and I have been saving up for this huge trip to New Zealand! We're going on a Lord of the Rings tour!”

“What?”

“Lord of the Rings…classic book series? Huge Blockbuster movies?”

“...Never heard of it.”

“What, seriously?”

“No.”

“There's...no other information you might be interested in? Director Danvers is working on an adoption and…”

“Pamela, you really are a curiosity. Goodbye.”

As she hangs up, Ms. Grant flips through the images of the Danvers children she's taken herself on her own, regular, non-top-secret phone, and smiles.


End file.
